The Black Truth
by CorinnetheAnime
Summary: "You try to suppress the truth over and over again, Yuya...but the truth will be set free sooner or later. I know who you really are...the true nature of your soul, the darkness that lurks within your heart, waiting to be released, to break free and destroy anyone who dares to stand in its way. You are a beast...and I will show you right now...to everyone. And you...will fall."


**Alright, this was inspired by the two one-shots of the future episode 113: "Marked" by Noble Soul of Purity-Aamuet, and "Haunted by the Past" by Crystal Chimera. I seriously ask you to check those two out...because they are so compelling, so dark, so intriguing...overall, they're SO AWESOME!**

 **Also, I want this one-shot to be a little different from theirs, you know...more unique, so that I don't accidentally copy or redo their ideas. After all, they have their one-shots, which are really awesome on their own, so why copy them? So...this one will have a different approach of Kachidoki drawing out Yuya's inner darkness.**

 **Brute force is one thing, and Kachidoki has already mastered that. But combine that with Academia's methods and training in brainwashing and human psychology, I can say this...that man's nature will definitely be more intimidating and scarier than ever before. D:**

 **So...yeah...because psychology is an entirely different branch in terms of reason, suspense...and horror.**

* * *

Yuya felt his blood turn cold at the sight of the purple-haired man exiting from the vehicle, a dark and malicious look gleaming in his eyes. The sight sent shivers down the tomato-haired boy's spine.

He didn't have that look before...it wasn't filled with _bloodlust_ ; it wasn't filled with a motive to _maim,_ to _harm..._ it wasn't aimed to _kill._

His eyes back then...they weren't _murderous_. They weren't... _marked_ with evil.

But that was then. Now, there was nothing in them that was... _human_. They were more cold, more calculating and dark. They were more _beastly_.

And that disturbing thought was all-too-familiar with Yuya, memories of what happened back in the Standard Dimension still quite fresh in his mind. He remembered that one duel...when _he_ was the more violent opponent instead of Kachidoki. He didn't want to experience _that_ ever again. He didn't want to see... _that_...ever again.

He never wanted to remember the feeling of being lost inside that darkness...ever. So...why are these memories coming back to him? Was he really more sadistic than he ever considered himself to be...or _wanted_ to consider?

No...he wasn't like that. He...he wasn't a psychopath who loved to hurt others. He wanted to bring smiles, not pain...he wanted to bring light, not darkness!

"Kachidoki..." He whispered, feeling only a bitter cold feeling as the man walked in his direction, his gait being almost like that of a stalking predator. Whether the others took note of that or not, it didn't really matter to him.

"So, Yuya, we meet again...you _monster_."

Another chill, one that was much colder than before, ran down the boy's spine and through his form as he forced himself not to show any outward signs of fear. The words that the man had muttered struck him, forcing more memories into his head again.

He wasn't a monster. No...no, it wasn't true! He never wanted to be like that ever again...! It can't be true...it _can't_ be!

With a shaky voice, Yuya replied. "What are you talking about, Kachidoki? I...I'm not a monster...I'm not. But...but why? Why are you with Academia?! After all they've done to the XYZ Dimension, after what they did in the Battle Royale, to my friends and comrades...why did you join them? What did they do to you?!"

There was silence for a few moments...until Kachidoki smirked. Yuya's eyes widened in return at a strange and horrific change.

Suddenly, multiple markings appeared all over Kachidoki's body, appearing as multi-colored stains on his arms, his shoulders, trails of them leading up his neck till they spread out like bird wings around his eyes...like that of a feathered mask. A dark and heavy presence emanated from the marks, and Yuya was sickened from it.

However, before he could ask, the Entertainer duelist was suddenly pinned down to the ground by the man, his head banging roughly against the cobblestone. Despite the headache welling up in his skull, Yuya was shocked, frightened by the new appearance of his rival...

He struggled to get away, but Kachidoki's grip was strong, almost inhumanely so. It was a hopeless attempt for freedom...

"Kachidoki...what happened to you?" Yuya breathed, trying to break free from the man's iron grip on his arms. "What are those markings...is this Academia's work? Who...what are you?"

 _"Someone who has accepted a power that you try over and over to suppress._ " The man sneered, the markings framing his face darkening as a result. _"You and I, we are the same, whether you like it or not. On the outside, we may appear as regular humans, but deep down in our hearts...we both want power, power to dominate and slaughter our enemies, a power to annihilate anything that dares to stand in our way. In our previous duel, I was only defeated by you because I didn't have that might, that power...that thirst for destruction as you had demonstrated to me that day. But now, thanks to Academia, we both have that power, that dark lust for destruction...but the only ideal that separates me from you...is that you still won't accept who you really are._ "

Yuya was horrified, no, utterly and completely paralyzed with fear at the man's words. "No...Kachidoki, stop talking nonsense! I never wanted to hurt anyone...I don't want to destroy anything or anyone...!"

 _"Do you think that the darkness ever listens to the feeble words of its host?!"_ Kachidoki barked, the markings darkening to a nigh black color and emitting a dark aura around his body. The aura burned Yuya's arms as voices and hushed whispers echoed into his ears, speaking evil and wicked things...

"No...no, that isn't me! That's not who I am!"

 _"I know who you really are, Yuya Sakaki...your appearance and mask may appear bright and hopeful to the outside world...but deep down within, your soul is darker and more wicked than even the night itself...isn't it?"_

 ** _"And what right does he have to pin ME down?! Set me free...and kill him. Show him what true power is...and make him truly taste fear!"_**

"No, no...that's not me! I'm not some sort of evil, twisted monster!" Yuya struggled even harder against his former rival's grip, trying harder than ever before to break free. The lack of blood flow was starting to take a toll on his arms, making him lose some feeling in them...

 _"Don't try to hide it...you may have fooled everyone else, but I know who you really are...you beast. And if you try to suppress your true nature, then I will draw it out!"_

"No...no, please! PLEASE, that's not me! Go away!"

 _ **"Pendulum of Ruin...let me take control. Let me destroy him!"**_

"No...I won't...I'm not...!"

 _ **"Let me live again! LET ME BREAK FREE!"**_

"No...NO...NOOO!"

At that moment, in a act of supernatural strength and speed, Yuya instinctively raised his legs against himself and then kicked forcefully against Kachidoki's chest, making the man drop his grip and stumble back in pain, clutching himself. The burning sensation in the boy's arms as well the echoing whispers in his ears also died down almost instantaneously, leaving him panting and clutching his chest tightly in discomfort.

No one noticed the thin cracks that edged the end of his glass pendant...nor did they notice the brief flare of Yuya's eyes becoming a bright red, his pupils flashing white for a moment before reverting back to normal.

No one...except Kachidoki.

 _"There you are."_

As Yuya slowly staggered to his feet, the purple-haired duelist bared his duel disk, still keeping a steely glare on the boy and watching his movements carefully. It was a brief moment, but that evil look in the boy's eyes...it was still there.

"That...that's not me, Kachidoki...and I know whoever you are, you're not the same duelist that I met in the championship back then." Yuya panted, preparing his duel disk. "Back then, even though your methods in dueling were violent and hurtful, you never held any desire to kill or a will to destroy anyone...and I know that deep down, you still don't."

The man bristled at the boy's words, obviously offended by them. _"That part of me died the moment Academia gave me this power. I'm no longer the weak competitor that you dueled against anymore. I've told you before...I'm now exactly like you!"_

"No, you're not." Yuya interjected. "Academia may have changed your outward appearance..but they didn't destroy your humanity. And I'll prove that to you in this duel!"

 _"I already told you before: I've accepted who I really am!_ " Kachidoki snarled in return, making Yuya recoil. _"This is my true self, Yuya, and you can't change that no matter how hard you try to say otherwise! And to prove that, I will show you your true self as well...I will reveal to everyone here the true nature of your soul, of your heart! And when they see the true evil that lurks in you..."_

"No...you're WRONG about me!"

 _ **"On the contrary, Pendulum...he's absolutely right. Reveal to everyone the ultimate power that lurks within the shadowed caverns of your soul...!"**_

Despite trying to control himself, Yuya felt his chest flaring up again as Kachidoki's markings brightened again, the aura around him thickening and becoming visible, much to the shock of the Entertainer's friends. He contorted his face as the pain that wracked through his body intensified, increasing with wave after wave...

 _"Only then will you fall into the pitch-black darkness."_

"No, that's not ME!"

 _ **"Fall into darkness...Pendulum of Ruin."**_

"No...I WON'T!"

 _ **"THEN DIE!"**_

"NOOO!"

Yuya's eyes flashed repeatedly between normal and glowing, his pupils flickering between black and white...before sticking to the latter, stretching to thin slits like that of a reptile's. His hair was raised till it was standing on end as a black and tangible aura slowly enveloped his entire form...and within moments, the darkness within him threw its head back and roared into the heavens in triumph and unholy fury...

 _ **"I...am...finally FREE!"**_

* * *

 **Whoo...yelp, this happened. I feel so terrible writing this...I felt like I didn't meet up with Aamuet's and Crystal's one-shots. But hey, I did my best, so here, I hope it was okay...somewhat.**

 **So yeah...I hope it wasn't too similar to the other two. I tried to make a few differences...but if it's not enough...eh. DX**

 **Anyway, do whatever you like! And until next time, this is CTA out! AND GOD LOVES YOU ALL SO MUCH! ;D**


End file.
